


Boots and Cats and Boots and Cats

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee "Capricious" Makara to battle The Toreador tonight @12!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots and Cats and Boots and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> based on an ask ldefix got a while ago, I had to write it

The warehouse is packed full of shadowy figures the night of the big battle. You hear wolf whistles and jeers as you make your way through the crowd toward the "stage", a circular opening in the crowd with a couple overhead lights casting enough yellow light to clearly show the rappers. It's taken you years to get the nerve to even attempt to rap in front of anyone, and now you're one of the most well-known in your neighborhood. You sigh, a bit shaky as you shift from foot to foot, the joints of your metal leg braces giving a small squeak. You square your shoulders, closing your eyes as you try to focus. You'll need to be on the ball tonight.

You can't help but look out at the other side of the clearing in the crowd, searching for your opponent. Capricious is one of the best in your area if not the best, his rhymes funny and slick and his beats strict. You just hope you do your best, and that the crowd doesn't completely rip you apart when you ultimately fail in front of one of your favorite rappers.

The warehouse gets a lot quieter suddenly. You tense a bit, knowing that Capricious must be here. You hold your head high, face going hard and still as you look out at the other side of the ring.

Capricious sidles into the light like a cat, a tall, fluid figure that seems to glide more then walk. The light falls on his high cheekbones, casting shadows along his sharp face. The shadows and face paint he wears makes him look like an attractive Disney villian and you can't help but swallow, praying you don't mess this up too badly. Why did you let your hype man convince you to do this. You are so gonna die. Capricious eyes you and you meet his gaze, throwing up false bravado like a shield. While your anxiety and stage fright have gone down quite a bit since you first started rapping you can't help but clench your fists, taking in a deep breath from your nose as you will your stomach to stop flipping and churning nervously.

The murmurs of the crowd are interrupted as the ref comes up, both of your hype men standing on either side. Capricious's hype man is tall and intimidating as he is, arms crossed and sneering at you and your own hype man. You don't show your nervousness, watching your opponent as you go through all the information you have on him that you can use against him. You don't know how well you'll be able to verbally burn your opponent though, since the only things coming to mind are how awesome you think he is and the large number of wins under his belt. But you've won quite a few battles too, you're not going down without a fight. Your hype man starts his spiel and you tune it out for the most part, giving a nod to the crowd when they cheer at the end of his speech. He steps back and Capricious's hype man takes a big step forward, throwing their arms over their head as they yell to the crowd, reminding you somewhat of a ringmaster at a circus.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DISTINGUISHED GUESTS!Are you ready to be entertained!? Are you prepared for the strictest, silliest, most MIRACULOUS slams, jams, beats and rhymes of the raining champ, the motherfucker to beat? ARE YOU READY FOR SHIT TO GET CAPRICIOUS!?"

The crowd loses it, whooping and cheering, and you know you're going to be slaughtered. You put on a brave face and wait for the coin toss, Capricious getting to start. He asks for something a little slow, the DJ putting on a slow, eerie track that makes the room seem darker, more sinister as Capricious bobs his head a while before lifting it, looking you in the eye as he starts to slam.

 You know you're going to lose before he gets to the second verse. He's confident and funny and amazing and you have no chance, but you're gonna have fun whether you lose or not, and you're gonna give your all. If you can't beat him you at least want him to remember you, maybe even like your rhymes. He steps back after a few more lines, stepping into the shadows to let you have the limelight. You step closer, getting used to the beat before starting up, your rhythm similar to his but faster, spitting your words like bullets.

You don't really burn him, not sure if you can even think of any insults that will stick, so you keep it simple, going on about how slick and cool you are, about the wins under your belt, that you're not scared of this clown, blah blah blah. The crowd seems to like it, oohing and whistling, Capricious smiling from the shadows before stepping up closer to you, up in your space before he starts up again, looking you in the eye as he raps. It's intimidating, but not so much because he's a great rapper. You're intimidated because of how good looking he is, the sound of his voice, low and soothing. He leans in a little closer, smirking and looking a lot hotter then he has a right to, and as soon as he's done you start up again, but just end up complimenting him most of the time. You don't have much of a filter when you're rapping, letting slip how good he is and flirting with a smirk, the crowd going crazy, thinking you're being ironic or something when in fact you're being gay as hell. His eyes widen a bit, his face going a bit blank as you throw compliments his way, taking a step back after a few verses.

He's still bobbing his head, and soon he starts up, grinning as he starts complimenting you, going on about your style, your look, your verses, everything. The crowd seems confused, not sure what the hell's going on, but you're only focused on him, grinning before starting to throw more compliments his way. You both go back and forth like that a couple rounds, grinning like idiots until the ref calls time. You stand close together, very aware of his body heat, the smell of him, musky with a bit of sweetness. The battle ends up a draw, not that either of you care. As soon as the ref starts calling up the next couple of rappers Capricious grabs you by the wrist, leading you toward the back of the warehouse, away from everyone else. You're more then happy to follow him, grinning as you go off to a secluded corner, talking a while. You learn his name, Gamzee Makara, and that he's seen you before, that he's been excited to go against you. You hide most of your enthusiasm, wanting to seem cool when on the inside you're screaming with happiness.

You both talk a bit more, watching the battles idly as you try to ignore the giddiness, the butterflies, his name bouncing around in your head like a secret. Gamzee Makara, it suits him. You're getting into the battle when you feel a small tug on your shirt sleeve, turning to ask Gamzee what's up when you find you're a lot closer now, inches away from him. You feel your face heat up, mouth going dry when he leans in a bit closer, holding your chin so you look at him.

You end up a bit occupied, not paying much attention to the rest of the battles in favor of making out with your opponent, who seems to be just as interested in you as you are in him. You weren't expecting this outcome when you signed up for this battle, but you're pretty glad with how things turned out.

You end up leaving together, exchanging phone numbers as everyone starts trickling out of the warehouse. You catch the bus and grin at the new contact on your phone, eager to go back and see him again. You didn't win this battle, but you sure feel like you did. You can't wait for next week.


End file.
